


Nine plus One: Number 3

by MeMyselfAndWritersBlock



Series: 9 + 1 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 'gifts', Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angels, Circles of Hell, Creation Myth, Curses, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Gay, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medieval Time Period, Mortality, Multi, Murder, Other, Rape, Sex, Survival, This is how im dealing with my trauma apparently, beginning of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndWritersBlock/pseuds/MeMyselfAndWritersBlock
Summary: This is the first story in the series, it being called number 3 might be confusing sorryLight vs Dark and the innocent people that get caught up in it, a medieval world, with magic and many a monster, your standard bad fantasy novel.This is a WIP and chapters will be changing when i change my mind on how the story should be going i am sorry for the inconvenience.Shout out to Notsalony for advice and giving me the confidence to actually write this.





	Nine plus One: Number 3

**Author's Note:**

> I am Dyslexic so i apologise if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out and i will try to fix them.
> 
> Also i do know the difference between there their and the're i just only ever use there as it is easier for me, sorry if that annoys you.
> 
> Any feedback at all would be wonderful as i am still very new to writing and wold love any advice on how to improve.
> 
> I used to have a problem where i would use commas instead of full stops for most of my work, but now i think i have gone too far the other way and i make my senescent to short, or im just insane idk, pleas feel free to point it out so i can improve.

-~- 1 -~-

Ray sat on the back of an old wooden carriage, the loose gravel path making it jump and jostle. It was not by any means a comfortable ride, but it was the only cart travelling to Devil's Maw that wasn't shipping soldiers, slaves or worse, and Ray was not going to walk. Ray had never actually been to Devil's Maw but he did know there was only 3 reasons to go there, you get deployed by the army, you are on the run, or you have no where else to go. Coming up to the gate it was clear to see why almost no one wanted to come out hear, thirty foot stone walls set with great bastions, large wooden gates with iron fortifications and worst of all the dents, scratches and chunks missing from them, you would not want to come face to face with whatever did that. Crash, Bang, Wallop. The cart had come to a stop and too distracted by his surroundings Ray fell straight of the back face first into the gravel.

A short fat guard all but waddled over to where Ray was picking himself up covered in dust and dirt "whats the reason you wish to enter Devil's Maw?", the guard all but spat the words out looking down at him.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" Ray stated drily. Dusting himself off and removing his cloak to reveal his face, Ray stood at nearly six foot tall and was nearly head and shoulders above the man, now looking down the guard Ray twisted his face into an almost too polite smile and said in a sickly sweet voice "i'm hear looking for work will that be a problem?"

The previously smug guard seemed stunned as he stammered seemingly in awe, as before him was someone that could only be described as beautiful, smooth skin, soft features, gentle frame and the longer he looked the more he wanted to.

Brushing his long deep red hair behind his ear, almost as if to draw more attention to there perfect skin. Dropping the smile Ray readjusted his belt, now dragging that attention to there thin waste "should i take that as a no?"

The guard blinking a few times and clearing his throat, forcing himself to look back up at Rays face, as if to hide the eye fucking he had just done, and just waved Ray and the carriage through the gates seemingly still unable to speak.

"you can go to the end of the earth and the people would still be the same" Ray chuckled to himself as he passed through into the town, moving at a slow pace, tired from the long journey .

The inside of the town was a shit hole, if the substance Ray could only hope was mud that was packed into the cobble paths didn't give it away, the beggars kneeling in it did. 'Right first order of business find a half decent place to stay' Ray thought to himself looking up and down the street for any sign of an inn. Old stone brick houses lined the path with a few odd shops, a stable and a barracks peppered throughout, but Ray didn't care about any of that right now, there at the far end on the corner, he had just seen something he hadn't for 6 long days of travel, a tavern. 'Ok new plan, first a drink and maybe a bite to eat before i find somewhere to sleep'. The Janky Boot, the tavern looked as good as the name suggested, but a drink was a drink and a drink was what Ray needed, so without further thought he rushed inside.

'Janky' really didn't even begin to describe the pit of depravity Ray had walked into, the bar man could be seen openly washing tankards with his spit, the waitresses had such little clothes on they could be mistaken for common whores and guards in full armour waved drinks around proudly drunk while on duty. Ray moved as fast as he could to get to the bar, thankful that the bartender was waiting for him as he took a stool, "ill have whatever is cheapest" and with a quick thank you nod he had a mug in hand and half a drink down his throat, That's odd, its quiet, when he had walked in Ray could have sworn there was at least 2 or 3 rowdy customers, he span around on his stool to see what had happened, 'shit', someone with fancy cloths had just walked in, and by everyone's reaction an important someone, 'double shit' he knew he had forgotten something, Ray had never put his hooded cloak back on, 'shit shit shit shit shit' it was too late now, he could only hope that he was left alone and aloud to enjoy his drink.

Almost as if hearing this plea the man didn't even look around before strutting right up to the bar, and stood right next to Ray. This man would have stood out without the dramatic entrance, he was tall, a few feet higher than most, and strong, his clothes looked almost too tight showing off the muscle beneath not to mention he was the only person who carried himself with any semblance of pride.

"What is a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this, this is for ruffians and lairs, not fair things like you", hoping that if he just ignored the man he would go away but alas god hated Ray, "you know i'm the son of Lord Grizdale and it is quite rude for you to dismiss me so easily", great if the annoyance wont go away on its own he would have to make it.

"And witch are you?" Ray asked not even looking up from his drink, debating if it would be worth throwing into young Lords face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The lord asked with such an arrogant smile. 

turning to face him, Ray takes a swig of his ale and dons his best over the top smile and sweet like honey voice "You said 'this is for ruffians and lairs', so witch one are you?"

Laughing off the blatant insult "I like it when they still have some fight in them, can i get you a drink?"

"Have one" Ray raised his cup before taking another long swig, he was to sober for this

"A bite to eat then?" He wasn't letting this go

Ray looks at the lord sat next to him invading his personal space, and gives him a quick once over "No thanks i have seen whats on the menu and it doesn't look as good as it thinks it dose"

completely missing the insult that time the man continues to smile,"shall we go somewhere else them?"

"Can't" Ray was all but fed up now, answering in short blunt ways as a signal to back off.

"And why is that?" the lord asked seeming to be enjoying himself

"Still got my drink"

"Well that's an easy enough fix" the lord boasted before lifting the tankard out of Rays hands and well above his head, before dropping, "See, I wont take no for an answer" as the cup hit the ground the rest of the ale spilling, and running away thought the channels in the stone.

Some how pulling the smile tighter Ray turned the sweetness up all the way "Oh my, how right you are, i think it would be delightful to get out of hear"

"That's more like it, where did you have in mind?"

Trying to act as innocent as he could Ray turned to the lord "I wouldn't know i'm new to town and haven't looked around much yet, haven't even found a place to stay the night." Hook.

And there it is, the lord dropped his facade and his political smile turned into a twisted smirk "Oh we cant have that, how about we rent a room hear tonight?"

"Really? that would be so kind." Line.

"Go on up without me ill be with you shortly."

Ray stood, readjusted his belt, and walked to and half way up the stairs to the second floor, before leaning down to call after the lord. "Don't keep me waiting too long." Sinker.

Ray didn't have long, judging by the response when he came in and the fact that none of the guards did anything to stop him this lord must actually hold a lot of power, or at least his farther did, this means it wouldn't be long before he could sort out a room. First check the other rooms, there was 5 doors on the second floor, 3 open and unoccupied, one appeared to be a wash room of some kind and the last door was shut, shit, after trying to turn the handle and finding the door was locked Ray bent down and look through the key hole, a pantry, thank god. But not soon after he had breathed that breath of relief was Ray all too tense again, as the feeling of a large and heavy hand fell onto his ass. The shock coursed Ray to jump and make a small squeak like sound, turning to face the offender he was not shocked to see the lord waiting with a ring full of keys.

"Pick any room you like and its yours for the night, though i suspect you wont be getting much rest tonight"

This is bad, he hadn't had time to survey the rooms, did any of them have windows? Any fire places? he needed more information but he didn't have the time.

"Well then" Ray counted out the rooms pointing at each as he went almost playfully "eeny, meeny, miny, moe, ahh" as he was lifted into the air, bridle style.

"This one will do" the lord walked into the closest room and threw Ray onto the bed, coursing it to creak and grown, before turning away and locking the door. First mistake.

The lord tossed the key off to one side before removing his belt and dropping his pants, "Are you ready for the night of your life?" he cockily announced before spinning around to face the bed. But before he could even finish turning, Ray was on him, without sound and in mere seconds he had gotten off the old bed, made it across the creaky wooden floor and onto the lord, who was now quite shocked to find them pressed together.

"Well i didn't know you was this eager for my-" but he was cut off, again caught off guard by Ray who had now locked lips with the lord.

Not used to not being in control he didn't know what to do, so he just closed his eyes and let Ray work away at his lips. Second mistake.

And for a while it was good, it was the best kiss he had ever had, but the lord was an impatient man and this foreplay had gone on long enough, opening his eyes and pushing Ray away from him he planned to take this to the bed, but his plans quickly changed as he gazed upon Ray, whose eyes were now filled with an immense darkness that seemed to crack and spread across his temples.

He screamed, that was the last mistake. 

As no sound came from his mouth, and suddenly he felt drowsy and his knees started to give way, a faint light coming from his mouth quickly covered again by Rays, he wanted to fight back but he just had no strength, slowly sliding down the door he leaned against until he was just in a heap on the floor.

-~- 1 -~-


End file.
